prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
The A-Team
The A-Team is the group of "A's" working together against Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields. Mona Vanderwaal was a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "UnmAsked," Toby Cavanaugh is a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "The Lady Killer," Spencer Hastings is a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "I'm Your Puppet," Shana Fring is a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "EscApe From New York". Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A" in season two and was sent to Radley Sanitarium. Here a blonde in a red coat took up partnership with her and started "The A-Team." The A-Team consists of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Shana and the leader Big A. Series |-| Season 2= UnmAsked The A-Team first comes to light in this episode. Mona Vanderwaal and Spencer Hastings find sketches of a Black Swan dress in "A's" lair and speculate her to be "A". At the ball, the Liars see The Black Swan with Jenna and Lucas and they are speculated to be working together. Mona Vanderwaal is then revealed to be "A" and is sent to Radley Sanitarium where a woman in a red coat approaches her and Mona reports to her that she did everything she asked, meaning there is a team and Red Coat is the new leader. Although, it must be noted that Mona was the only "A" up until the this episode. |-| Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' The Liars still believe that The Black Swan is "A" and that her minions are Mona, Lucas and Jenna. In this episode the A-Team also digs up the grave of Bethany Young. Blood is the New Black Red Coat is seen in the ending tag buying hoodies for the A-Team. Birds of a Feather The Black Swan is revealed to be Melissa Hastings, though she is not the new "A". She reveals that she was blackmailed by someone who she assumed was Mona to wear the costume and distract Jenna. Single Fright Female "A" is seen standing at a jukebox when another "A" approaches. One of them hands the other a key with the letter "A" on it. The Lady Killer Mona Vanderwaal and an A-Team member can be seen approaching Radley to return Mona. She tells this "A" she will see him soon and he turns around to reveal himself to be Toby Cavanaugh. This is a Dark Ride Many members of the A-Team board the Halloween train. One of them wears a Queen of Hearts costume and drugs Aria and attacks Spencer. She then kills Garrett and locks him and Aria in a box and attempt to push it off the train. Aria stabs them and they run. Another member (Mona) wears a Phantom of the Opera costume. Dead to Me The A-Team is seen digging up Bethany's grave. One "A" (Mona) is in the grave while the red coated "A" watches from afar. I'm Your Puppet "A" takes Malcolm from his karate class and takes him to the carnival. Later, it is revealed that this was actually Spencer Hastings and she is member of the A-Team. It is also revealed that Wren Kingston authorized a visitor pass for CeCe Drake so that she could see Mona, meaning they may both be members. A DAngerous GAme Mona Vanderwaal walks into the "A" RV where another "A" teamer is typing on a computer. Later, this "A" is seen standing outside Jenna's texting an unknown number. This "A" is revealed to be Spencer and the text is revealed to have been sent to Toby, who reveals his intentions for being "A" were to protect Spencer. With these two on the inside they all hatch a plan to trick Red Coat and find out her identity. But someone else has other plans and they set the Lodge the Liars are in on fire. The girl pulls Hanna out and Hanna sees her face and who she sees is Alison DiLaurentis. |-| Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Queen of Hearts is revealed to be Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden. Apparently there were two of them and one attacked Spencer while the other drugged Aria and killed Garrett. A new anonymous member is also unveiled to us and she is known as The Black Widow and wears a black veil. The Guilty Girl's Handbook A member drills a hole for Red Coat under the DiLaurentis house. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen eavesdropping on Ezra and Aria while in a black hoodie, meaning she may be a member. Now You See Me, Now You Don't The Liars chase Red Coat to a sawmill where they spot two Red Coat's. One is revealed to be CeCe and the other stays unknown to us. Though, it is later revealed that CeCe was asked to dress up as Red Coat only this one time by Alison. Grave New World The Liars chase the "Good" Red Coat to Ravenswood and she is revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis. Alison tells them that she wants to come home but needs help. Bite Your Tongue One member knocks Hanna out at the dentist and writes in her mouth while another attacks Emily at the school. |-| Season 5= EscApe From New York It is revealed that Shana Fring was the one that started the lodge fire and shot Ezra Fitz. She reveals that her motives were justice for what they did to Jenna Marshall. She holds the Liars at gunpoint but before she can shoot Aria knocks her off a theater stage using a prop shotgun and she falls to her death. The Liars believe that she is the one true "A" but it is later revealed that she wasn't Big A. Run, Ali, Run The Black Widow appears in the "A" ending scene and she signs the letter "A" on a card to Bethany Young, meaning she may the leader of the team. Taking This One to the Grave Mona reveals that she found incriminating information against Alison that proves she is "A". Before she can show the Liars she is murdered by a blonde in a black hoodie. It is unknown if this was accurate information she had found, though there is evidence that supports the theory. Members *Mona Vanderwaal - Mona was the original and first A, but someone else took her place following the events of season 2. In the season 3 finale, Mona had revealed that Red Coat was her accomplice for a brief period of time, but Red Coat later took charge over her. From season 4, Mona has been expelled off the A-Team. *Toby Cavanaugh - Toby is the second member of the "A" team to be revealed. He was a main member of the "A" team and one of the helpers to Red Coat. He is revealed in the season three finale to have joined to find information about the team for Spencer. *Spencer Hastings - Spencer is the third member of the "A" team to be revealed. She joins in the penultimate episode of the third season and becomes the fourth "A". She is revealed to be a double agent in the finale. Other Members *Lucas Gottesman - Lucas is a member of the "A" team through blackmail. He is the middle man in the operation and doesn't know much about the team he is working for. He is the "A" that gave the massage to Emily in "Touched by an 'A'-ngel." *Melissa Hastings - Melissa is a member of the "A" team through blackmail. She was the Black Swan at the Masquerade ball and the Queen of Hearts, along with Wilden, on the Halloween train. *Darren Wilden - Wilden is a member of the "A" team through unknown means. Wilden was the Queen of Hearts, along with Melissa, on the Halloween Train and possibly helped Shana Fring set the fire at the Thornhill lodge. It is unknown, though, if he was a real member of the team or a blackmailed member like Lucas and Melissa. Revealed Members *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Hierarchy *Big A (Leader) **Mona Vanderwaal (Original A/Helper) ***Lucas Gottesman (Helper, blackmailed) **Toby Cavanaugh **Spencer Hastings **Darren Wilden (Helper; Deceased) ***Melissa Hastings (Helper, blackmailed) Unconfirmed Members *Alison DiLaurentis *CeCe Drake *Shana Fring *Jenna Marshall *Wren Kingston *Jessica DiLaurentis Trivia *These hoodies may be for Mona, Toby, Lucas, Melissa and Wilden. Although there is a sixth member adding them to the rack that is possibly CeCe. It may be Big A, however, Big A seemingly only wore the Red Coat at this time. *The A-Team members revealed are Mona, Toby, Spencer, Lucas, Melissa and Wilden. *The current known members of the A-Team seem to be Big A and Melissa. *It is unknown if Melissa is now a willing A-team member or once again a forced employee. But it was confirmed in "A Dark Ali", that she is one of "A's" workers. *The "A" team itself is very large consisting of Mona, Toby, Spencer, Melissa, Wilden, and Lucas. However, only three of those people have been unmasked as "A's". The rest were either blackmailed or not official "A's". *Shana was apparently a member of the "A-Team". Gallery TheAteamHoodies.png MonaAndCeCe.png MonaTobyATeam.png A-TeamPLL.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Anonymous Characters Category:TV show character Category:Groups Category:A Team